


The Bro's Bro

by katwalking



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Harlequin, Kidnapping, M/M, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwalking/pseuds/katwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Man Advantage Challenge prompt: The last thing Robert Bortuzzo needed when he got home from work was to find an alien in his living room. But how else to explain the lovely man who claimed he was from beyond the stars. He stated his name was Beau and Robert was part of his destiny. Robert scoffed at the thought that he had the power to pull anything from the heavens, let alone a man like Beau, but Beau's touch was compelling and it wasn't like he had anything better to do.</p>
<p>Obviously, I went full force Fantasy!Harlequin and threw in some magic and alien mermaids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bro's Bro

What a fucking horrible day.

Horrible.

Robert Bortuzzo threw his backpack into the passenger side of his old pick-up truck and slammed the door shut. The engine turned over a couple of times before sputtering reluctantly to life. Thank fuck. Having to sink even more money into his crap vehicle was the last thing he needed. He was barely going to be able to make rent this month as things stood.

Of course, the traffic heading out of campus was ridiculous. Robert watched as a bro in a tank top and pink shorts carried an inflatable penis across the pedestrian walk with his overly giggly friend in a backwards baseball cap. He clenched his jaw and counted to ten over and over again in his head as the line of cars in front of him inched forward. 

He had to park five rows over from his apartment. He stepped in a pile of dog shit on the fucking sidewalk and the elevators in the lobby were broken…again. Robert stared at the handwritten out of order notice, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Great. Four flights of stairs later, he was standing, sweaty and pissed off, in his blissfully empty apartment. 

His back pack bounced off the threadbare sofa and hit the floor with a thud, but Robert could not be bothered to care. There was nothing breakable inside. He headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was exactly one bottle of water left, one cold, glorious bottle of water. Robert grabbed it and polished it off in two gulps. 

Old Chinese take-out or a ham sandwich? Robert sniffed the shrimp fried rice container and grimaced. Ham sandwich. Robert slapped together some ham, mustard and bread, grabbed a coke and headed back into the living room.

A hobo was sitting on his couch, staring at him intently.

Robert took a bite of his sandwich. The hobo continued to stare at him with wide blue eyes. Robert swallowed. “How did you get in here?” He was ninety percent sure he locked the door behind him before he threw his back pack on the couch. The back pack which was sitting at the feet of this strange man.

The stranger looked just as startled as Robert, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. The man didn’t say anything. Robert looked him over. He was pretty sure he could kick his ass, but he should probably be able to identify the guy. The man was wearing a black hoodie with blond hair peeking out from the edges and wrinkled khaki cargo shorts with long white socks and black sandals. Robert shook his head and took another bite of his sandwich.

He was too tired for this shit. “Did Megna let you in here?” He watched as the man mouthed Megna to himself. Okay. Maybe Robert was going about this the wrong way. Maybe there was something wrong with the guy. Maybe he wandered away from his caretaker. 

Robert set his sandwich and coke down on a wobbly side table. “Where did you come from?” he asked slowly. The man stood up and okay, he was taller than expected, but still shorter than Robert. He held his hands up in the air, palms out, and moved slowly toward Robert. His left wrist was wrapped in some kind of leather brace. Robert stood still, almost hypnotized, as the man touched his fingers to Robert’s temple. 

The contact only lasted a few seconds, but Robert swayed dizzily when man drew away. Then the stranger smiled and said, “Hello, your eyebrows are beautiful.”

Robert blinked, mouth falling open. The man glanced down with interest. Robert said, “Are you kidding me, right now?”

“Why would I be jesting?” the man said, puzzled.

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, let’s start over. Tell me who you are before I kick your fucking ass.”

“Oh,” the man said and pointed at himself, “I’m Beau Bennett and you are?”

“Robert Bortuzzo,” Robert said. “How did you get into my apartment?”

The man, Beau, scratched his jaw. “Well, you brought me here.”

“No,” Robert said, “I did not.” Of that, he was absolutely sure.

“Umm,” Beau said, “You definitely did. I was on my way home from,” he paused, “that doesn’t really matter, but I was minding my own business when I felt a tug,” he pointed to his heart, “there and now, I’m here.” He smiled beatifically as if he made perfect sense.

Robert raised an eyebrow. Maybe this guy was high. “Are you smoked?”

Beau sighed. “Robert, Bert, Bort, Bortz. Can I call you Bortz? You pulled me from the sky. You are for me and I’m for you. It’s written.” Beau clapped his hands and made a series of complicated hand movements.

There was silence for a moment. Beau stared at Robert earnestly as Robert looked back skeptically. “I don’t even know you, dude.”

“You will.” Beau smiled and wrapped his good hand around Robert’s wrist.

“What?” Robert said and the world went black.

**

Carpenters had set up shop in Robert’s brain. There was no other explanation for the pain pounding through his head. Robert groaned and curled into a ball. 

“You’re awake,” Beau said, relieved, and Robert groaned again. Beau touched his hair gently. “I didn’t realize the trip would be so hard on you,” he said softly.

Robert uncurled a little. “Trip?” He looked up into Beau’s face. Beau looked sheepish. Robert frowned. Something was very wrong here. “Where am I?” He tried to struggle into a sitting position.

“Shh, shh,” Beau said. “It’s okay. You’re safe.”

“Beau,” Robert said, warningly.

Beau sighed. “We’re on Ryka Twelve, an outpost planet.”

“An outpost planet,” Robert repeated faintly. Then turned and threw up all over Beau’s shiny new boots.

**

“I’m going to die here.” Robert looked around despairingly. Everywhere he looked there were…beings, just shy of human, some not even close. A tall girl with four long fingers on each hand and shiny green hair waved invitingly at him and Beau stepped closer to his side. The girl shrugged and turned away.

“You’re not going to die,” Beau said. “The trip was just harder on you due to your primitive belief systems. You’ll feel better once we get you something to eat and some new clothes.”

Robert looked down at his jeans, grey t-shirt and tennis shoes. “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“Eh,” Beau said, “they’re a bit odd.”

Robert shot an incredulous look at Beau who sometime between kidnapping Robert and forcing him to march through an alien city had managed to change into a loose fitting blue tunic flowing over soft looking black pants and what could only be described as pirate boots. 

“Oh!” Beau said, “Here we are.” He stopped in front of a cozy little shop with a sign hanging over the door with a script Robert couldn’t read. “PK is a good friend, a master tailor and warrior. His methods are considered unorthodox by many, but his skill is amazing.” Beau knocked on the door before Robert could even begin to digest all of that and a statuesque man with dark brown skin and a couple of needles poking out the corner of his full mouth answered.

“PK,” Beau said, voice full of warmth, “I need some clothes and a protection charm.”

“Charm?” Robert said, but they both ignored him.

“Come in, come in,” PK said as Beau hustled Robert inside the building. “And who is this?” PK gave Robert a quick once over. 

“This is Bortz,” Beau said. “He is for me.”

“Ohhh,” PK said, eyes lighting up. “Well, I will do my best.” He waved a hand and Robert was suddenly standing before them in his birthday suit.

“The fuck,” Robert said, cupping his hands over his dick. He didn’t have anything to be ashamed of, but usually people asked or fed him before stripping him naked. He glared at PK. 

Beau made a considering sound, low and interested. He was biting his bottom lip when Robert glanced over at him, gaze hot all over Robert’s thighs. “Oh,” Beau said, “I might have forgotten to mention, PK can be a little straight forward.”

“Stand up straight,” PK said, unconcerned, and poked Robert in the side. He walked around Robert with one hand rubbing his beard, considering. “Your torso is a weird length,” he said and Robert squawked indignantly. “No matter,” PK said and snapped his fingers again. 

“Wow,” Beau said and PK stepped aside so Robert could look into a mirror. 

His outfit was akin to Beau’s, soft black pants tucked into black boots with a soft grey shirt, closely fitted to his chest. Robert shifted uncomfortably. He felt like he was wearing yoga pants in public.

“You are a true magician, PK,” Beau said.

PK made a dismissive sound. “Don’t try to flatter yourself out of the charm fee. What were you thinking?”

Beau ticked off on his fingers. “Projectiles and poisons.”

PK pulled open a drawer and pulled out two multi-colored stones and looped them quickly into a simple leather bracelet. “I’ll charge it to your regular account.”

“Thanks, PK,” Beau said, “you’re a life saver.”

“Tell Crosby don’t be a stranger,” PK said as Beau ushered Robert out of the door.

Robert touched the stones at his wrist, leery. Beau noticed and said, “There’s always a chance we’ll be moving through danger zones. Also, I don’t know what kinds of things you might be allergic to and you don’t either.”

Fair enough. “How long will we be here?” Robert asked. So far, Beau hadn’t been exactly forthcoming with his plans. 

“Not long,” Beau said absently before taking Robert’s hand in his and tugging him up the cobblestone street. Several people turned to watch them as they passed, Robert noticed. 

“Hey,” Robert said as they weaved through people, “does PK speak English?”

Beau frowned. “English? No.”

“Then how did I understand him?” Robert asked. 

“Oh,” Beau said, “Simple neural transfer to the language cortex.” He touched his temple in illustration.

Robert’s stomach swooped. “You changed my brain!”

“For the better,” Beau said. He didn’t seem to understand why Robert was upset. “How would you understand what’s happening around you without it? You’d constantly be in danger.”

“Am I even the same person?” Robert wondered aloud.

Beau rolled his eyes. “I didn’t brainwash you...I, how can I say this? I downloaded a language pack. If I could alter your person, you wouldn’t be so upset right now, would you?”

Robert snatched his hand away and stopped talking to him, ignoring Beau’s questions and puppy dog eyes. Beau was obviously a delusional jerk and if Robert knew anything about where he was, he’d ditch him in the middle of the street. 

They walked until Robert’s feet were aching and his stomach was growling loud enough to be heard back home. Finally, Robert just stood still in the middle of the side walk and refused to move another inch. 

“We’re almost there,” Beau said, beseechingly.

Robert dug his boot heels in. “My feet hurt and I’m starving. You know, since I didn’t get to finish my dinner and I was knocked out for who knows how long.”

“Not long,” Beau protested,” I didn’t know that was going to happen; I admit, it was just an unfortunate side effect. Our stop is just ahead and we’ll get you something to eat, I promise.”

“Where are we even going?” Robert asked, a swell of anger rising up. He should just punch Beau in the face and take his chances. PK seemed like a good enough guy. Maybe if Robert went back and explained the situation to him, how Beau was confused and kidnapped the wrong person, PK would help him get back home. Robert felt the prickle of tears at the corner of his eyes. 

“A little place I know with good food and comfortable beds,” Beau said, mouth turned down as he peered up at Robert. “A couple more minutes up the road.” He reached out and grabbed Robert’s wrist. “Please, don’t cry.” Beau sounded a bit frantic himself.

“I’m not crying,” Robert snapped. “I’m tired. My feet hurt and oh, yeah, you stole me from my planet.”

“There was nothing for you there,” Beau said. “You had a stupid job and a stupid truck. You hated everything.”

“I didn’t hate everything,” Robert protested. Wait. He looked at Beau suspiciously. “How do you even know any of that? You don’t even know what a truck is.” Robert looked down at Beau’s hand curled around his wrist. “Are you reading my mind?” Roberts voiced kicked up an octave. “Did you steal all my memories?”

Beau pursed his lips and looked off into the distance. He raised one shoulder and tilted his head. “Not exactly.”

“Not exactly isn’t a no,” Robert said. If this was how Beau treated his alleged soulmate, Robert felt sorry for actual person.

“Well, when two people are meant to be,” Beau started, “the more time they spend together, the closer they will become in mind, spirit and,” he coughed, “body.”

Robert snatched his hand away. “I didn’t agree to any of this,” he reminded Beau.

A soft light flared briefly around Beau’s body, there and then gone before Robert could blink. “Please,” Beau said, holding out his hands, “we’re almost to a resting place. I’m sorry for expanding your language set and picking up on your thoughts without your permission. Although,” he said, “anyone could see you were pissed off and tired when we met.” 

The temptation to truly throw a fit was pressing, but Robert wasn’t a big complainer and Beau already looked a little bruised around the eyes. Not that he cared about Beau’s feelings or anything, yet he nodded and fell into step beside Beau once more. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Robert cleared his throat. “Do you glow often?” He glanced at Beau out the corners of his eyes. Beau’s cheeks were red.

“Often enough,” Beau mumbled.

True to his word, Beau guided Robert to what appeared to be a quaint stone cottage with smoking curling out of the chimney. The interior was dim with smoke and once Robert’s eyes adjusted to the low light, he could see the building was much larger than it appeared. 

“Gentlemen,” came an accented voice from behind them and Robert turned to see a redheaded man with a gap toothed grin. The grin quickly transformed into a scowl when he recognized Beau. “Oh, it’s you again,” he said.

“Don’t be like that, Giroux,” Beau said, turning on the charm. “We need a room for the night. No trouble.”

Giroux grunted. “That’s what you always say. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the damage you caused last time with Crosby and that hellbeast he’s got following him around.”

Robert blinked, but Beau just smiled wider. His teeth appeared oddly sharp and jagged in the low light. “I’ll be sure to tell him you send your best. We’ll pay twice your going rate.”

Giroux looked at Robert, assessing. “This is a classy establishment, Bennett. We don’t rent by the hour.”

The grin dropped off of Beau’s face. He said, “This is Bortz. He is for me,” and it sounded absolutely nothing like when he told PK. 

“I apologize,” Giroux said and was about to say more when a pale, short man with chin length dark hair appeared at his side. “Danny,” Giroux said warmly, “Little Beau was just introducing me to his Bortz.” Danny’s ears came to soft points, peeking out of the fine strands of his hair.

“Oh.” Danny turned to give Robert his own once over. Robert shifted uncomfortably beneath the scrutiny. “Congratulations,” he told Beau, warmly.

Bashful in the face of Danny’s sincerity, Beau ducked his head and said, “Thanks. How are your boys?”

“Bad,” said Danny and Giroux bristled a bit at his side. “Are you heading to CONSOL?”

“As soon as we can make the jump,” Beau said.

Robert frowned. Jump?

Danny nodded and grabbed Giroux’s hand. “Please, let us extend our hospitality.”

“What?” Giroux said, hands jerking up reflexively. Danny bought the one he was holding to his mouth and kissed it. Giroux sighed. “He was going to pay twice the going rate. Fine.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Beau said, pocketing the coin.

“Thanks,” Robert echoed and followed Beau along a twisting hallway. He watched as Beau inserted the coin into a slot in the door. The room looked like a standard room to Robert, a bed, possibly a door leading to a bathroom and some sort of desk and chair. He sat down on the bed with a sigh, immediately tugging off his boots. 

Beau paced around the room a couple of times, muttering under his breath before sitting down next to Robert. 

Robert cleared his throat. “Maybe you shouldn’t tell so many people that we’re soulmates.” It was bound to be embarrassing when Robert went back home and Beau had to explain his mistake.

“I’m supposed to be healing, you know?” Beau said. Robert blinked. “There was a creature, there were teeth, bad things.” Beau waved his left hand at Robert drawing attention to the leather brace around his wrist and hand. “Sidney sent me to the countryside to heal and find myself.” Beau turned to stare at Robert earnestly. “And I found you.”

“I don’t,” Robert said, but Beau just continued to look at him with wide blue eyes. He changed tacks. “Who is Sidney?”

Beau’s face lit up. “The best. He’s the leader of my squad. His coming was foretold from an early age.”

“Okay,” Robert said, drawn out. He still wasn’t entirely sure Beau was sane.

“We’re going to meet him,” Beau continued, happily. He toed off his boots and socks and stood up from the bed. He had long thin toes and skinny ankles. He padded over to the interior door and opened it. “There’s a tub.” He twisted around to look at Robert. “You should soak.”

Robert walked over to take a look. A large stone basin stood in the middle of the room with what looked like homemade soaps sitting on a stand next to it. There was a large spout at one end where Robert assumed the water came out. He turned the spout on and the water rushed out clear and freezing. “Fuck,” Robert said, pulling his hand back.

Beau snorted and came over to stand by his side. He pointed to a series of etchings on the curve of the spout. “Rub your finger this way for hot, the opposite for cold.” Simple enough. Robert looked at Beau pointedly until he said, “Oh,” blushing and left the bathroom.

Tears of relief sprang to Robert’s eyes as he eased into the heated water. He tipped his head back against the rim and stared at the ceiling, an interesting skyscape with what appeared to be three pale green suns. This whole situation was ridiculous. Aliens? Soulmates? It was like something out of a book or a movie. 

Robert hadn’t managed to make a relationship last over a year. There was no way he was soulmate material. Not that Beau was the absolute worst he could do. Beau was handsome if you went for the blue eyed, blonde hair, surfer type. Robert closed his eyes and sunk deeper into the tub.

He woke up to Beau pushing his hair up off his forehead and calling his name softly. “Beau,” he mumbled and Beau smiled at him.

“You fell asleep,” Beau said, “I was worried you’d drown.” His gaze kept skipping from Robert’s face to his chest to the surface of the water.

“Ugh,” Robert said, sitting up, “I’m naked.”

“Yeah,” Beau said. “Did you manage to wash up at all?”

“No?” Robert said.

Beau stood. “Clean up and get into bed.”

Robert nodded. Then a thought occurred. “I don’t have any clean clothes.”

Beau quirked an eyebrow at him. “Your clothes are self-cleaning. PK only sells the best.”

The covers were turned down when Robert stepped out of the bathroom in his underwear. PK’s clothes might be self-cleaning, but he still only had the pants, shirt and the underwear that came with them. Beau moved past him into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind him.

Robert felt kind of bad for monopolizing the bath when Beau had to be feeling the ache of their journey just as much. He placed his clothes on the desk. There was tray loaded with bread, some sliced meat and water at the bedside. Robert ate quickly and climbed into the surprisingly comfortable bed.

Robert woke up the second time with Beau tucked beneath his chin, arm slung across his chest and legs tangled with his. It was comfortable. Robert stroked his hand down Beau’s bare back and thought about how drastically his life had changed in one day. Going from being pissed off at his professor to being kidnapped by a gorgeous lunatic.

“See,” Beau mumbled into Robert’s chest, “that started off so promising.”

“Are you still reading my mind?” Robert lifted his hand from Beau’s back and Beau rolled back just enough to look into his face.

Beau said, “It’s kind of hard not to when we’re this close together.” He was chubbed up against Robert’s thigh.

Robert frowned. “How come I can’t read your mind?”

“Well,” Beau said, “I’m attuned to you.” He looked down briefly and back up. Robert was struck again by how pretty his eyes were. “You haven’t accepted the bond yet and so don’t benefit from it.”

Benefit? “I’m not sure I want to know what’s going on in your head.” Robert sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed. “Are we eating breakfast here?”

“We can,” Beau said, rolling out of bed to grab his clothes. 

Robert watched him get dressed. “Why don’t you-“ He snapped his fingers when Beau looked at him.

At first, Beau looked puzzled, but then he laughed and said, “Oh no, that’s PK specific. Why? You need help?” He leered playfully at Robert. 

“No thanks,” Robert said and hurriedly pulled on his pants. 

**

“Are we going to have to walk everywhere?” Robert asked.

“No,” Beau said cheerfully. “On almost every world there are jump points and we’re headed to one now.”

Robert swatted at an insect. “Am I going to wake up hung over with a migraine again?”

“Hopefully, not,” Beau said. He swung around to face Robert mid step. “Do you want me to carry you?”

Robert laughed, startled. Beau was fit, but Robert had about twenty pounds and two inches on him. “No.” Plus, while the traffic had thinned out considerably once they left town, there was still the occasional traveler passing by. 

“I could,” Beau said matter of factly. The conversation was derailed as they rounded the corner and Beau almost tripped over a fuzzy lump that yipped at them and scurried away. 

“Maybe you should turn around,” Robert suggested, biting his bottom lip. Beau glared at him, but turned to face forward. 

Up ahead, Robert could see more and more people on the road and a couple of shacks springing up, offering refreshments and souvenirs.

“The jump is just ahead,” Beau said. 

Robert rolled his eyes and said, “Thanks.” 

They stood in line patiently behind a family of four with red scales across their eyebrow ridges and long tails. Robert couldn’t tell if the two adults were of different sexes, but one of them was holding a baby and a toddler sized version of them waved at Robert before burying its face shyly into the side of one of the adult’s legs. Robert waved back when the toddler peeked up at him again and the kid made an adorable meeping sound and buried its face again. Robert smiled, charmed.

When he looked over to Beau to ask him about the family, Beau was staring back at him with a dopey expression on his face, mouth turned up around the edges. Robert scowled at him.

“Meephan,” Beau said as the family disappeared into the jump point. “They’re called Meephans. They live on a desert planet and are incredibly peaceful and hardworking as a civilization.”

The guard manning the jump point gave them a bored look and waved a hand over them before nodding. Beau said, “Thanks,” and wrapped his arm around Robert’s waist. “Hold on,” he said and stepped forward.

**

Tall trees were swaying gently in the breeze, casting dappled shadows on the ground when Robert got his bearing back. The air was warm and birds chirped loudly around them. Beau squeezed Robert’s waist briefly; then, stepped away. 

“Welcome to my home, Cerritos,” Beau said. 

Robert could hear laughter in the distance and splashing water. Flowers bloomed along a sandy trail and delicate winged insects moved from plant to plant. “It’s beautiful,” Robert said and Beau beamed at him.

“Come on,” Beau said and headed in the direction of the laughter. 

They arrived at what appeared to be a natural pool filled with young men and women splashing each other and swimming about in circles. A yell went up as they caught sight of Beau and beckoned him over. 

“You’re back!” exclaimed a handsome guy with sandy brown hair. He seemed overly excited to see Beau. Robert frowned and glanced at Beau who looked away with blushing cheeks.

A dark haired girl who looked oddly familiar said, “Come swim with us, Beau.” Then she turned her head and looked at Robert. “And who is this?”

Beau ducked his head. “This is Robert Bortuzzo. He pulled me from the sky.”

Everyone gasped and the girl pulled herself quickly out of the pool and onto a nearby rock. She leaned over to grab a cloth and it was then Robert noticed the dark purple tail where her legs should have been. His mouth dropped open. Even as Robert’s world was rearranging itself, the girl’s tail shimmered briefly and was replaced by two slim legs. She wrapped the cloth around her waist and skipped over to Robert.

“Hi,” she said, “I’m Bailey, Beau’s sister.” Her smile was filled with too sharp, white teeth.

Robert stuttered out a greeting and turned to look at Beau hoping his face was accurately conveying his incredulity. 

Beau kind of shrugged at him before asking, “Are mom and dad home?”

Bailey’s eyes lit up. “They are.” Beau said a couple of words to the group of people (with tails!) still in the water, promising to catch up later before heading off toward a house on a hill. Bailey tripped along beside them asking questions about their journey and peppering Robert with questions about Earth which he answered as well as he could. Bailey, Robert found out, was still too young to travel far alone. 

They arrived at an elaborate house filled with colored windows. Beau and Bailey burst in the front door bickering good naturedly until Bailey yelled, “Beau’s home and he brought his boyfriend. He doesn’t swim.”

“I can swim,” Robert said.

Bailey raised an eyebrow at him as a tall blond woman and a dark haired man walked around the corner. 

“Beau,” the woman said warmly and hugged him. 

“Mom,” Beau whined, but submitted to another hug from his father. 

“I’m Kirk,” Beau’s father said and Robert couldn’t stop a giggle from escaping, “and this is Louanna.”

Louanna said, “Welcome to our home.”

“Thanks,” Robert said faintly. He was going to kill Beau. 

“We were just about to eat,” Louanna said. She turned to Beau. “Wade and Shane aren’t here. They should be back in a few days.”

Beau made a disappointed face. “We’ll only be here tonight. We’re on our way to CONSOL.” He nudged Robert along to the kitchen and that’s how Robert found himself sitting around eating broiled fish and some sort of sea grass with a family of merpeople.

Beau begged off after dinner. Robert followed him to the back of the house to his room and waited until the door was closed before hissing, “You’re an alien merman?”

“Well, technically,” Beau said, “you’re an alien, because this is my home planet. See, no big deal.”

“It’s a big deal, Beau,” Robert said. Then curiosity got the better of him. “What does your tail look like?”

“So forward,” Beau said, approvingly. “Why? Are you planning on pushing me into a lake to find out?” Beau pulled his shirt over his head. Robert refused to get distracted by Beau’s six pack.

“I always feel like pushing you into a lake,” Robert said.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Beau said and sat down on his bed to pull of his boots and pants. “Come get into bed. We can bathe in the morning before heading out.”

Robert looked at him suspiciously.

“I know you’re tired,” Beau said coaxingly. 

“There’s no guest room in your house?” Robert asked, but he was already toeing off his boots. 

Beau looked confused. “Why would you sleep in the guest room?”

“Because we’re not actually dating or married?” Robert said. He threw his shirt in a nearby chair and started to shimmy out of his pants. 

“Sure,” Beau said and turned down both sides of the bed. He looked at Robert expectantly after he climbed under the covers.

Robert sighed and slid under the covers next to him. Beau beamed at him and leaned in close to plant a smacking kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight,” Beau said.

“Goodnight,” Robert echoed.

The morning dawned with the two of them tangled together again. Robert stretched a little and pulled Beau in closer to his chest. He felt limp with contentment, glad to be home and surrounded by friends and family. It wasn’t until Beau said, sleepy and indistinct into his chest, “Momma’s making breakfast,” that Robert realized he wasn’t anywhere near his home.

“Holy shit.” Robert jerked back and would have tumbled out of bed altogether if Beau hadn’t grabbed his arm and stopped his fall. The contact hummed in Robert’s mind; he could make out, barely, Beau’s burgeoning excitement. 

“Wow,” Beau said, grinning. He pulled gently on Robert’s arm, urging him closer, and Robert went without resistance. 

The first touch of Beau’s mouth was disorienting, turning the hum in Robert’s mind up into a buzz, but then. Then, all Robert could focus on was the soft press of Beau’s lips and the slick slide of his tongue.

“Yes,” Beau whispered against Robert’s mouth, shameless, and threw his leg over Robert’s. He rolled his hips, groaning and grinding against Robert’s thigh. Robert reached down to cup Beau’s ass, guiding and supporting the frantic pump of Beau’s hips. Beau bit down sharply on Robert’s bottom lip before pulling back to say, “I could suck you off right now strictly as a friend.”

A burst of pure affection flooded through Robert at odds with the way his dick was aching. He let go of Beau’s ass in favor of hugging him close, overwhelmed with the feeling. 

Beau made a confused sound that trailed off into a happy grumble as Robert started laughing. “What?” Beau said, still rocking his hips against Robert.

Robert tipped Beau’s chin up to kiss him again. “Okay,” Robert said when they broke apart. 

Beau’s eyebrows drew together. “Okay to sucking your dick?”

“No,” Robert said, still grinning, “okay to seeing if there’s anything to this whole soulmate business.” Divine intervention was the only explanation for Beau Bennett.

“Really?” Beau said, hushed. Robert nodded and Beau beamed. “You’re not going to regret this, man,” Beau said, mouth stretched wide by his smile.

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret so many things,” Robert said, struggling to sit up with Beau clutching at him.

“No,” Beau said. Then he tilted his head to the side, considering, and said, “Maybe you’ll regret a few things, but it’ll be worth it.”

Robert leaned back down to peck Beau on the mouth one last time, because as tempting as Beau was, Robert was hungry and in serious need of a shower. “It better be,” he said before smacking Beau’s ass and saying, “Get up and show me where to find a shower.” He grinned as Beau scramble to obey. If nothing else, he certainly wasn’t bored.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr under katwalking. Drop by and visit anytime. :)


End file.
